Snowfall
by Tsukiyo-san
Summary: A veces un solo suceso puede desencadenar la aparición de muchos recuerdos del pasado en nuestra mente.


¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, descansando (si están de vacaciones) y disfrutando de estas fechas festivas tan bonitas. Hacía tiempo que no me aparecía por este fandom…es bueno volver a aparecer.

* * *

Nota: _Les recomiendo escuchar "Saikai" de D Gray-man en todo el fic_

* * *

.

.

.

.

" **SNOWFALL"**

.

.

.

.

 _Blanco…_

 _Frio…_

 _Tranquilo…_

Esas eran las palabras que describían el paisaje que se presentaba ante él.

En completo silencio camino un rato por los alrededores, para después, finalmente sentarse en una gran roca cubierta de nieve. Cerro los ojos y respiro hondo, provocando que el frio aire entrara a sus pulmones, causando una extraña sensación en su interior.

—" _ **Cuando dejes el castillo, ven a verme ¿De acuerdo?"**_

—" _ **Ven a mi hogar con sake"**_

—" _ **¡No agregues el –chan!"**_

Soltó una leve risa, antes de que una sonrisa melancólica se formara en su rostro. Era un día como ese cuando vio a sus hermanos por última vez.

En secreto y total silencio, los cuatro habían salido del castillo para despedirse, con una promesa de volverse a encontrar de nuevo en el futuro. Palabras que especialmente iban dirigidas al menor del grupo.

—" _ **¿Entienden? Somos hermanos que poseen la sangre de los dragones. No importa lo lejos que estén nuestro cuerpos, nos llamaremos a través de nuestra sangre**_ **"** — dijo Guen cuando realizaron un circulo debido al abrazo grupal— **"** _ **Hiryuu regreso al cielo, nosotros algún día también lo haremos. Nuestras almas están conectadas**_ **"** —

—" _ **Nuestra sangre de dragón…"**_ —

—" _ **Nuestro lazo con Hiryuu…"**_ —

—" _ **Nunca desaparecerá"**_ —

Prosiguieron Shuten, Abi y él.

—" _ **Volvámonos a encontrar…hermanos"**_ —

Y con esa frase dicha por todos, los tres dragones se marcharon, dejándolo a él solo bajo la nieve.

Un nudo en su garganta comenzó a formarse, a lo que únicamente pudo suspirar antes de que su mente fuese invadida por otro recuerdo.

—" _ **¡Zeno, mira, mira! ¿Es hermoso, cierto?"**_

Escucho una dulce y vivaz voz, pese a que no había nadie acompañándolo.

 _Una hermosa sonrisa…_

 _Cortos cabellos castaños que ondeaban en el viento…_

 _Brillantes ojos caoba…_

La imagen de Kaya bailando en la nieve se hizo presente; aquel día nevado ella había salido de la casa para contemplar el bello paisaje, a lo que él preocupado por su salud le pidió que regresara pero fue ignorado.

Sin importarle el frio, Kaya seguía danzando sobre el suelo cubierto de nieve. Sus pies y brazos se movían delicadamente, mientras tarareaba suavemente una melodía. Incitándolo a acompañarla, estiro su brazo hacia él con una hermosa sonrisa, a lo que gustoso acepto la invitación de la danza bajo el tranquilo descenso de los copos de nieve.

Ese día, el frio y silencioso ambiente fue llenado por las risas de ambos, que haciendo caso omiso de la baja temperatura, jugaron y bailaron bajo la nieve hasta que sus corazones estuvieran satisfechos.

Aquel recuerdo era uno de los tantos momentos felices que había vivido con ella…hasta que Kaya lo dejara solo en el mundo.

—" _ **Gracias….veamos de nuevo…por encima del cielo, ¿De acuerdo?"**_

— **Lo siento** — Susurro, para la joven que había amado y para sus hermanos…no había podido cumplir su promesa con ellos por más que deseara

El descenso de los copos de nieve comenzó a disminuir, mientras él seguía con sus ojos cerrados y recordando imágenes del pasado.

— **¡Zeno, es hora de comer!** — grito una voz a la distancia, haciendo que abriera sus ojos y girara a ver a la persona

— **Sí, Zeno va, señorita** — respondió con una sonrisa

Se levantó y sacudió sus ropas cubiertas de nieve, estiro sus brazos y piernas para después correr hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Todos estaban alrededor de la fogata con un plato de comida en sus manos y una sonrisa en sus rostros.

— **¿Dónde estabas? Se me hizo raro que no estuvieras acechando la comida** — dijo el más joven del grupo

— **El muchacho es cruel. Zeno fue a dar un paseo** — explico mientras se sentaba con todo el grupo

— **¿Con este frio? Yo no quiero ni moverme de aquí** — comento el albino intentando controlar su cuerpo que se estremecía por la baja temperatura

— **Es porque no has entrenado lo suficiente tu cuerpo para aguantarlo, víbora albina** — hablo Hak con una sonrisa burlona, ganándose la mirada molesta del aludido

— **También no es como si a Zeno le afectara mucho este ambiente. Aunque es nuestro venerable anciano no podemos subestimarlo** — agrego divertido el dragón verde

— **Ryokuryuu, calla** — pidió el rubio con una sonrisa

— **Deberías comer…se enfría tu comida** — intervino el joven de la mascara

El rubio reacciono ante la observación del Seiryuu y comenzó a comer, mientras los demás continuaban platicando y comiendo.

Todo transcurría con normalidad, hasta que el varón de cabellera verde decidió provocar al ex-general de la tribu del viento, lo que desencadeno una extraña guerra con bolas de nieve en la que se vieron involucrados todos menos el Ouryuu, quien únicamente miraba a la distancia mientras reía con fuerza.

Yoon y Yona habían intentado evitar entrar en el conflicto, pero el enojo del menor lo llevo a participar siendo apoyado por la princesa de pelo rojo; al contrario de Kija y Shin Ah, que se dejaron llevar por el momento; y Zeno, en vez de participar, prefirió observar cómo se llevaba a cabo la pelea.

Pese a que todos ellos eran constantemente perseguidos, eso no evitaba que ese tipo de situaciones ocurriera, lo que alegraba al guerrero dragón de la primera generación.

— **¡Miren!** — Exclamo la princesa repentinamente con su vista al cielo, logrando que todos pusieran su atención en ella— **¡Esta nevando!** —

La nieve nuevamente empezó a descender en un suave y delicado vaivén, y aunque a vista de muchos eso solo fuese un simple suceso, para Zeno era una cosa peculiar…ya que recordaría ese momento cada vez que viera a la nieve caer.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por su atención y felices fiestas.

*SALUDOS*


End file.
